The Annual Jammbo Piggyback Race
by inswny03
Summary: It's the annual Piggyback Race in Jammbo but Rita doesn't have a partner but not for long as a new jelly named Ian decides to be Rita's partner.


It was a sunny morning in Jammbo. Rita was skipping along as usual until she stopped and saw a banner. The banner said "Annual Piggyback Race Today". Rita had to find a partner that could be with her in the race.

Bello was playing with Goomo until the two boys stopped and saw Rita coming.

"Hello Rita." Bello greeted.

"Did you hear about the annual piggyback race?" Goomo asked.

Rita nodded. "I did hear about it. Can I be partners with one of you?" Rita asked.

"Sorry Rita." Bello replied. "Me and Goomo are already partners for the race." he added.

Rita drooped. "Oh ok. See you later then." she said sadly and walked off.

"Poor Rita." Goomo said as he saw Rita leave.

Later a thought came to Rita's head. "Maybe Mina can be my partner?" she thought.

Rita then arrived at Mina's science lab to find Mina mixing chemicals as usual.

Mina then noticed Rita. "Oh hello Rita." Mina greeted.

"Mina can I be your partner for the annual piggyback race?" Rita asked.

Mina kneeled down. "I'd love to but I promised Ongo I'd be his partner this year." she explained.

Rita felt sad. "Who will be my partner then?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that's all of us. If you can't find a partner, you won't be able to compete." Mina said sadly.

"You're probably right." Rita said. Then she sadly walked off outside.

Later Rita was sitting on the sadness stone.

"Mina's right. I'll never find a partner for the race." Rita sadly said.

Just then Rita felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a light green Jelly that was the same age as Bello but looked different.

"What's wrong miss?" the green jelly asked.

"I've got no one to be my partner in the Jammbo Piggyback Race. Everyone I know already has a partner but I don't." Rita answered sadly.

Then the green jelly got an idea.

"How about I be your partner and I be your friend too." he suggested.

Rita perked up.

"Really?" Rita asked with hope.

"Yes." the green jelly replied.

Rita felt much better. "Thank you so much." she replied. "I'm Rita." she introduced.

"I'm Ian." the green jelly said as he shook Rita's hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

Later the competitors were at the starting line when Ian and Rita showed up.

"Hi guys." Rita greeted.

Bello noticed Ian. "I see you finally got a partner." he said.

"This is Ian." Rita said to Bello. "He's my new friend."

"Pleased to meet you Ian." Bello said as he and Ian shook hands.

"Ian, these are my friends Bello, Goomo, Mina, and Ongo." Rita introduced.

"Hi!" Ian exclaimed as he waved to them.

"Hello Ian." Goomo said.

"It's nice to meet you." Mina added.

Just then, Queen showed up to start the race. "The race will be from here to the other end of Jammbo." she explained.

"Racers, get with your partners!" Queen exclaimed.

All the different racers that were bigger, crouched down while the racers that were smaller climbed onto their partner's shoulders.

"On your marks, get set, Go!" Queen said as the racers took off.

Soon the race began as the competitors ran while carrying their partner.

Ian ran as fast as he could while he carried Rita, Bello ran as he carried Goomo, and Ongo ran as fast as he could as he carried Mina.

As the race continued, Ongo was all tired out. He was running slower and slower until he stopped to catch his breath.

"Ongo you look exhausted." Mina said as she gave Ongo a bottle of water. Then Ongo continued running as he carried Mina.

Back with the other competitors, Ian was running as fast as he could as he carried Rita but Bello and Goomo were catching up.

"You really are very fast." Bello said to Ian as he ran,carrying Goomo.

"I am quite the athletic type." Ian replied to Bello as he ran, carrying Rita.

"I bet I'll win this year." Bello said.

"We'll see about that." Ian shouted as he ran even faster while carrying Rita.

Suddenly Rita's fingers were slipping off Ian's shoulders.

"Ian, I'm slipping!" Rita called.

"Hang on tight Rita." Ian called back to Rita.

Rita held on with all her grasp. as the two ran.

Soon Ongo and Mina caught up.

"We're gonna win this year." Mina said to the other racers.

"Not if any of us have anything to say about it." Bello replied as he ran.

Just up ahead was the goal, the racers ran with all their might, they were neck and neck until Ian and Rita ran so fast, they were the first team to pass the finish line as Mina and Ongo came in second and Bello and Goomo in last.

"We won!" Rita exclaimed.

King walked up to Ian and Rita. "Congratulations you two, you both are the winner of this year's annual piggyback race." King said to Ian and Rita.

The dodos walked up to Ian and Rita to hand them their trophy.

Bello, Goomo, Mina, and Ongo smiled as they applauded for Ian and Rita.

Ian and Rita walked up to them.

"Good job you two." Bello said.

"You two did great." Goomo added.

"Thanks guys." Rita replied. I couldn't have done it without Ian.

Ian smiled. "I'm happy to be your partner any day." he replied to Rita.

Then Ian and Rita shared a hug.

"May we be your friends too Ian?" Bello asked.

"Of course you can." Ian said as he smiled. Then Ian and his new friends shared a group hug as they laughed.

"Wait till' we try and beat you guys next year." Mina said to Ian.

The End


End file.
